


Help With Sleep

by leckadams



Series: Teen Wolf "This Might Help" Challenge [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Night Terrors, Smudging, mentions of Claudia Stilinksi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Might Help challenge<br/>Season 3b Epi 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help With Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to xSuperAshx for help editing

Stiles’ screams sliced through the early morning quiet that was such a rarity these days. John was already awake and in his son’s room when they started this time, unable to leave the room after the last nightmare. He had a plan this time though, one he was sure would at least start to soothe and calm his son. His wife had perfected the technique when Stiles was around 5. Their son had suffered from night terrors and there was only surefire way to calm him. 

After Stiles had settled back down from his last awakening, John began the task of smudging his son’s room. He knew from experience that Stiles wouldn’t wake up from the smokey sage smell, as he had tried unsuccessfully to wake Stiles many times before the terrors were at their worst point. 

Humming a tune that he had long ago forgotten the words to, John finished smudging and sat down on the edge of his son’s bed. He settled with his back against the wall at the head of the bed, his right hand on Stiles’ upper back and his left hand stroking through Stiles’ hair as he had moved his son’s head to his lap. He continued to hum the tune that Claudia had sung to their son so many years ago and pictured her there on the bed with them, helping soothe and protect their son from the evils that were tormenting him. 

Stiles woke mid-morning to find himself snuggled down in a pile of blankets with this dad’s hand in his hair and a old matted bear in his arms. It was the most restful sleep he had had in weeks and he knew that it was thanks to his dad and oddly enough his mom.


End file.
